objectmayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Cream
Ice Cream, labeled The Cold One, is a female contestant on Object Mayhem. She is a member of Team Gun and Dancing Candles . Ice Cream was supposed to be eliminated in episode 5, although due to an aiming error with the bowling ball, Camera was eliminated instead. 'Character Summary' Unusual but good In episode 1 Ice Cream's first appropriate appearance is when she gets asked by Camera to be on a team alongside with her. Ice Cream agrees but suggests they get more people. Later in the episode, when Gun is struggling to lift a heavy block by himself for the challenge, Ice Cream questions Gun on whether he needed assistance or not. Gun replies in a rather unpleasant way. By the end of the episode, her team is up for elimination and Ice Cream gets fustrated and blames Gun for their loss. Find it At elimination Ice Cream is safe with only 10 votes and Mirror being eliminated. She receives a "plain" doughnut as a prize for being safe and complains about its lack of sprinkles. Robot Frenzy During the challenge (a game of tag) Ice Cream hides on top of a tree to avoid getting caught by the robots. Bouncy Ball asks her if he could hide alongside with her and Ice Cream awkwardly agrees. As soon as Bouncy Ball enters the tree a robot appears and finds them, ALTHOUGH Ice Cream manages to escape. Later Ice Cream is noticed running away from a red robot (Roboty) and is then caught easily. She ends up being up for elimination. To be or not to be At the start of the episode when Gun greets both Ice Cream and Camera, Ice Cream responds by saying she was "doing great". When Gun rages at Camera, Ice Cream somehow gets tossed off the scene and spins through the air. At elimination Ice Cream receives the second most amount of votes with 10 votes, however is safe. Before Gun is eliminated he announces revenge on Dice, Ice Cream, and Camera. In the course of thinking of something to do for the challenge, Ice Cream asks her team members if they could change the name of their team given that Gun was eliminated. Dice suggests "Team Lucky" and Ice Cream likes this selection. When it is time for performance, Ice Cream balances on top of all her team members. Her team ends up receiving 7/30 therefore are for elimination again. And Bingo was his name-o At the start of the episode, Ice Cream states that it was sad that her team was up for elimination. Gun throws Mirror into earth, killing Ice Cream. She was recovered by Sharpener's freezer. At elimination, Ice Cream was supposed to be eliminated but the bowling ball got corrupted and hit Camera instead. Electrifying Beats At the start of the episode Ice Cream says that she didn't like Lego and that he was probably the "fan favorite", making him a threat. At elimination Ice Cream votes for Lego, along with Dice. Chickens Can't Fly Ice Cream is chosen by Toast to join her team. When Toast refers to Ice Cream as "delicious", she runs away in fear of being eaten. During the challenge, Ice Cream answers a question and wins points for her team. A Space Odyssey Ice Cream is sad due to Bouncy Balls' elimination but is happy again when he sees him on the moon. During the elimination, Ice Cream recieves no votes and is therefore safe. When Ice Cream sights Toast shooting clouds, she gives out to Toast stating that she was suppose to be shooting at targets and not the sky. Toast then shoots Ice Cream, eliminating her from the challenge. By the end of the episode, Ice Cream is choosen to be up for elimination by Toast. Ice Cream tries to convince Toast that they were friends but Toast just screams in her face. Gallery. IceCreamBentonWisherRipExample.png Ice Cream ML.png Ice cream as a mummy vector.png|Ice Cream As A Mummy Category:Female Category:Gun Category:Contestants Category:Dancing Candles Category:Gun/Lucky Category:Friendly Category:Food